Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Batman: Arkham Revenge. La redacción decae en algunas partes, la historia no causa mucho terror y no esta muy bien manejada.-- : La idea no esta bien llevada y aunque no es muy buena la redacción, creo que se podría hacer algo. Yo lo haría encantado pero solo jugué una vez en un salón al Batman: Arkham Asylum. --Cordura (discusión) 05:07 21 may 2015 (UTC) : Opino lo mismo que Cordura.-- . 21:22 22 may 2015 (UTC) : , pero es de Batman, así que siento deber de arreglarla. TuT-- 03:16 24 may 2015 (UTC) : Aunque fue arreglada aun así merece morir no da terror y el cliché de la tienda desaparece : como máximo yo creo que beberían darle unos 15 días a Lenon, por que no dispone de mucho tiempo libre.- 00:41 28 may 2015 (UTC) : Perdón pero ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí.-- 03:06 20 jun 2015 (UTC) : que está casi lista, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo, sólo esperenme un poco mas.-- 04:29 20 jun 2015 (UTC) Gira, gira Muy cliché, aunque tal vez si se repara podría hacerse algo, aunque no lo veo. --Cordura (discusión) 20:56 22 may 2015 (UTC) : Tal vez seria bueno que alguien la reparara pero no le veo mucha esperanza a esto.-- . 21:19 22 may 2015 (UTC) : Simplemente, no le veo mucho potencial... : No quedará tan buena, pero intentaré hacerlo.- 22:34 27 may 2015 (UTC) : La arreglé un poco, no se si así este bien, traté de hacer lo mejor....- 23:14 27 may 2015 (UTC) : La redacción si se ha arreglado pero aun mantiene unos cuantos clichés y creo se puede explotar más la idea. De todos modos, gracias a la reparación de Marceline ahora le veo buenas posibilidades de que se reparen estas fallas en el artículo. --Cordura (discusión) 07:23 29 may 2015 (UTC) : El final es el problema, creo que habría que cambiarlo.-- 22:42 29 may 2015 (UTC) : Trataré de hacer lo que pueda, cambiando el final y "todo" lo cliché, denme unos 15 días y veremos que tal.- 15:02 10 jun 2015 (UTC) : Marc, creo que la redacción en conjunto aún debe regularse, si bien ha mejorado considerablemente. En cuanto a la idea, es jugosa, elocuente y ofrece centenares de posibilidades sin recurrir a lo cliché. Confío en tu talento.------- R. I. P. Quo Bosque Esmeralda La idea no es mala pero la redacción y el uso excesivo de los puntos afectan en cuando a la "calidad" de la historia.--Usuario:Isabella74 : : redacción, alguna que otra falta de ortografía (error común), Sin más que decir...- 15:08 10 jun 2015 (UTC) : Lo he examinado, y no obstante su fatigosa extensión, ¡sea!---- R. I. P. Quo Paciente 021 Pero la traducción no es la mejor que digamos, cuesta leer y entender... : .--es buena se gano vivir : No es tan mala, pero lo que hace que este aqui es la traducción, aun que si alguien se ofreciera para arreglarla quedaria muy buena, es tan solo arreglar la traducción.-- : Interesante propuesta, aunque la idea del interrogatorio no es nueva y no me convence como epílogo. Precisaré: ortografía regular y redacción igualmente regular. En cuanto al principio, desafortunado, le falta realismo y coherencia con el tono severo e informal de una investigación ("Hola... si está leyendo esto, debe saber...."); esta constante se aplica al cuerpo textual en general.------- R. I. P. Quo Paciente 88 Por el contrario, me pareció muy interesante la historia, el problema: La Traducción. Tiene errores, bastantes y algunos muy graves. La nomino, justamente para que alguien comente su opinión respecto a esta creepy. Yo, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para corregir una creepy de este tamaño, además de que mis conocimientos de inglés son muy bajos. Bueno, eso es todo… : Yo arreglaré la traducción de la Creepypasta, no será perfecto, claro, pero intentaré hacerla lo más entendible posible. Pero antes: ¿He de cambiar la plantilla que ya tiene la Creepy? : La plantilla no la retires ya que el artículo sigue juzgándose incluso si lo has arreglado, lo que si puedes hacer es poner de forma optativa la plantilla de "enobras" si ves que vas a tardar mucho con ello, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 07:22 5 jun 2015 (UTC) : No obstante uno que otro error ortográfico (que se excusan por lo extenso del texto), la creepy es admisible e incluso a veces sugestiva. Buen desempeño, Adi ---- R. I. P. Quo Faces traducción.-- 23:37 24 may 2015 (UTC) : Mala traducción. : Me han dejado sin palabras. R. I. P. Quo Feliz Navidad,hijos mios la idea no es mala, me parece que la calidad no es la esperada. 00:32 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Una idea algo aceptable,aunque debería cambiar un poco; pero muy mal redactado y tiene mala ortografía .-- . 00:38 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Dentro de lo que cabe hay que arreglar algunas cosas, sin embargo la idea me pareció buena y seguro que en cuanto pueda haga algo. --Cordura (discusión) 08:51 7 jun 2015 (UTC) : Vale, creo que podre hacer los arreglos necesarios en la historia, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 05:39 11 jun 2015 (UTC) Luciérnagas , la historia no me deja de parecer muy común.-- 01:04 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Esta historia da para mas, denme unos días haber que se me ocurre.-- 14:56 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Pues esperemos que después de tu arreglo quede mejor, Itsuki.-- . 16:13 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Perdón por la tardanza. No se me ocurría nada bueno y la verdad no se si quedo bien. Favor de leer y votar.-- 19:10 30 may 2015 (UTC) : Como siempre, Itsuki lo logro. Si bien ya esta visto la entrada del asesino, es un buen relato. --Cordura (discusión) 12:13 2 jun 2015 (UTC) : Excelente trabajo, Itsuki, del plomo al oro. Poética y sugestiva: arte puro. R. I. P. Quo Edan: One green eye Por mí, la redacción y ortografía la condenaron... No me llama mucho la atención; yo no la pienso corregir. ' 01:50 27 may 2015 (UTC)'' : : Distingo problemas mucho mayores que la composición. Adi lo señaló: la idea principal, y mejor aún, la lógica de los acontecimientos. Personalmente, una decepción de principio a fin.------- . R. I. P. Quo The Grey Extraterrestre Pésima traducción y calidad; debe ser ejecutado.--Eovoru (talk) 03:28 27 may 2015 (UTC) : El título es una joyita y preludia una extensa y agobiante pésima traducción--- R. I. P. Quo El Autor - Cambiando el Destino Empezo bien, pero dejando de lado el ligero cliché, esta muy mal traducida y apenas se entiende. --Cordura (discusión) 14:20 29 may 2015 (UTC) : Mal traducido.-- . 18:54 29 may 2015 (UTC) : Coincido con Cordura.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creepy adicta (discusión) 19:21 23 jun 2015 (UTC) Trapeze Esta bien pero es otra traducción que es difícil de entender. Lo haría encantado pero no encuentro el link, si alguien lo ve que que me lo pase, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 14:20 29 may 2015 (UTC) : Lol, lo encontre a la primera http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trapeze.-- 18:33 29 may 2015 (UTC) : Mala traducción. ¿Qué será de esta creepy? Me animaría a depurarla: el problema es el tiempo.------- R. I. P. Quo El oscuro secreto de pokemon safiro Mala idea para una creepy, y confusas por momentos...Por cierto, la encontré con la plantilla de Guillotina ¿Alguien la recuerda?... : El modo en que el autor ha conducido su atolondrada historia, tanto en la estructura (idea) como en la composición (desarrollo de la idea), revela una pobreza incomparable. Incluso el pueblo se quejó de su "ingenuidad ignorante" en los comentarios.------- R. I. P. Quo El amigo de una demente (el nacimiento de una nueva creepypasta) Simplemente no es algo decente. No tiene... Nada interesante, a mi parecer. 22:41 30 may 2015 (UTC)' : De acuerdo con Astoria ~ : Pésima calidad, ortografía regular, mínima valoración de Jack como personaje, título irreverente. Si no fuese por el asesinato cliché de la familia y el contexto cliché de la demente (no aceptada, "odiada por su familia y/o sus compañeros de clase), rellenos justificadores para catalogarse de "creepypasta", esta sería una "historia de amor" hueca y trivial.------- R. I. P. Quo Tu tomas tu decisión... (SylEt Origen) 5mentarios.-- Eovoru (talk) 00:08 31 may 2015 (UTC) : ¿La madre era como toda una madre?.-- : Pésima ortografía, pésima redacción de tipo fragmentaria. La estructura argumental: pobre y sosa. Cuanto dice en los últimos párrafos se me antoja un lujo banal, inconsecuente con un "origen" propiamente dicho.------- R. I. P. Quo The Observer ¿Traductor? ¿Donde?.--Usuario:Isabella74 : No me parece mala, pero gracias al loquillo del traductor es inentendible, si alguien la arregla votare en contra ~ : Estoy de acuerdo con anonimo pero cabe destacar que ya existe otro artículo llamado así, y mejor redactado.--Usuario:Isabella74 : En ese caso creo que es mejor reportarla como repetida ¿no? ~ : Dije que exíste un artículo con el mismo nombre, no que tengan el mismo relato; Si alguién se ofrece a arreglarlo, perfecto. Pero sino es así, mi voto seguirá siendo a favor.--Usuario:Isabella74 : ) vere que puedo hacer con respecto a la traduccion, denme almenos 15 dias e intentare mejorarla lo mas que pueda ~ usuario: creepy artist : hice lo mejor que pude, espero que este ahora mejor ~ usuario: creepy artist : No es por nada Creepy pero no sé que hiciste en cuanto "mejorar" el artículo, sigo viendolo igual que la primera vez que lo nominé.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Coincido con Isabella. No distingo las variaciones a grandes rasgos.------- R. I. P. Quo ¿SIGO VIVO? Cap:02 Pruebas Está redactada de una forma que hace difícil entenderla, ademas que este tipo de creepy no debería estar en partes, leyendo solo esta parte no se entiende nada de que trata.-- : No me parece malo, en un momento me leí varios de los capítulos y la historia es buena. La redacción no se me hace difícil y la ortografía me parece bastante bien. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 13:49 31 may 2015 (UTC) : Aun creo que debería estar en una sola parte, no es como cuando una creepy tiene continuaciones que pueden ser leídas individualmente, esta es una misma historia dividida.-- : Comparto el criterio de Name. Me ha desagradado profundamente; además lo inverosímil de su desarrollo: no está sólidamente fundamentada.------- R. I. P.Quo Surain Con errores ortográficos y un desarrollo que esta por debajo de la calidad esperada.-- 00:04 4 jun 2015 (UTC) : Una historia de pésima calidad. : No es Muy mala que digamos, estoy dispuesta a arreglar algunos cuantos de sus errores, no cambiare Mucho la historia, pero lo que si, mejorara la redacción, Pido 15 Días.-- : , Tengo que decir que La historia por mas que sea reparada no tendría sentido, se debería cambiar por completo, hizo una historia completamente nueva pero me retracte ya que la idea era "Reparar" la Creepypasta no "Cambiarla por completo", Es bastante complicado darle algún sentido o enlazar los echos en la historia (y a con enlazar me refiero a que tengan algo que ver con la historia), la verdad falle y lo lamento.-- : He comparado la versión de Oscar.cernichary con la actual, sea aclarado: los errores gramaticales y narrativos persisten, Conci. En cuanto a la línea argumental, deja muchísimo que desear (versión original). En la penúltima línea se me hace flojo e innecesario lo de que "los padres cayeron en depresión".------- R. I. P. Quo La libreta Pues empieza muy bien, mantiene una ortografía casi perfecta y una muy buena redacción durante todo el creep, sin embargo, está inconcluso. La nomino con la esperanza de que alguien se ofrezca a arreglarla, a mi no se me han venido ideas a la cabeza y tampoco creo poder hacer un buen trabajo con la creepypasta. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 20:24 4 jun 2015 (UTC) : Tengo mis dudas sobre si lograre algo positivo con la historia. Creo que esta ves tardare un poco mas. Ojala se me ocurra algo bueno.-- 20:31 5 jun 2015 (UTC) : Pues buena suerte Itsuki y que quede bien.-- . 13:25 6 jun 2015 (UTC) : Muy ocupado, prometo este fin de semana avanzar siquiera algo.-- 12:12 16 jun 2015 (UTC) : ¡Itsuki, te exhorto a que prosigas con las depuraciones! Ciertamente, hay imperfecciones de tipo gramaticales que se nos escapan siempre; aparte de ello, tu trabajo rinde buenos frutos. Si requieres de ayuda, concédeme a mí la labor, que gustoso la culminaré.------- R. I. P. Quo : Me rindo! :'( Siento que la creepy no tiene sentido. Si bien los 2 primeros párrafos son los originales, mi intención era crear una historia que vaya de acuerdo a éstos. Me parece que la alargue demasiado y que tiene muchos huecos. Siento que no le di el final que quería.-- 03:19 27 jun 2015 (UTC) : Ou :c Lo comprendo, amigo mío. Asumo la prórroga.------- R. I. P. Quo Batman 1992 Episodio Perdido En un principio me pareció interesante el artículo pero a medida que avanzaba fue de mal en peor, no solo por la ortografía o la gramática, encima el poco sentido que tienen algunas oraciones tipo "el cielo rojo era rojo oscuro". A demás del cliché que acaba teniendo todo el artículo. Una autentica lastima ya que en el principio prometía, la verdad es que creo que se puede arreglar. --Cordura (discusión) 15:42 6 jun 2015 (UTC) : "Rojo cielo oscuro" y "me asaba de calor". No es una idea 100 % original ciertamente, pero su mera proposición la hace muy atractiva, Así es, Corn. El problema en cuestión: punto aparte la mala redacción, lo cliché de la conclusión la condena. Puede enmendarse, sí, pero, o se mutila la última parte y se pule el excedente, o se recrea un final completamente distinto.------- R . I. P. Quo "Ella" No es un creepypasta taan malo, sin embargo, creo que puede ser mejor, me gustaría que alguien se ofreciese a sacarle eso de "Killer" que se nota por ahí y que, bueno, vea si puede mejorar la historia, porque "en sí" está bien, pero esa cosa "Killer" que tiene me hizo nominarla a la guillotina. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 18:56 7 jun 2015 (UTC) : Creo que se puede hacer algo, a demás me pareció bastante aceptable pero es como dice Crepy (aunque más que una "Killer" diría que es más bien cliché en el genero de Asesino). --Cordura (discusión) 05:39 11 jun 2015 (UTC) : Mala redacción, en algún punto es confusa y sigue teniendo el concepto Killer, si alguien puede arreglarla que lo haga, pero no la veo buena. Creepy adicta (discusión) 18:28 22 jun 2015 (UTC) : Espejito, espejito, ¿por qué todo killer empieza contigo? Precisaré: Mala calidad y deficiencias narrativas. Su único mérito: la idea de doble identidad, "ella" y quien se reconoció como "ella" (por supuesto, como un recurso estilístico, no como hecho argumental).------- R. I. P. Quo El Pintor La historia (según mi punto de vista) no es tan mala, pero si al menos se mejore la redacción y un poco la historia, estaría en condiciones de seguir en la Wiki. Pero espero a que vote la Comunidad. : Excelente criterio, Mega. Creo lo mismo y puede enmendarse ese defecto. R. I. P. Quo : He finalizado. Sea una inspección minuciosa y broten las opiniones.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que con los arreglos que hizo Quo la creepy ya puede seguir en la wiki, gracias por tu tiempo.-- 15:31 24 jun 2015 (UTC) : He vuelto a revisarlo y descubrí errores imperceptibles. ¡Oh! Es un placer hacer lo que tanto amo, si bien aún me falta demasiado. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia, Itsuki (por lo visto compartimos la misma sangre).------- R. I. P. Quo REGALO DE NAVIDAD Para empezar, no es una mala creepy, solo es algo corta y necesitas algo de tiempo para entender bien el final. Aún así, no deja de estar mal o casi nada desarrollada. Si alguien se ofrece a alargarla, cambiaría mi voto, lo haría yo, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo por ahora... : Pues si es corta pero aun así creo que no merece estar aquí.-- 16:49 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Esta clase de creepys son las que admiro en verdad. Si resulta demasiado compacta, procuraré darle la fluidez necesaria.------- R. I. P. Quo : He concluido conforme a mi palabra de honor. Juzguen.------- R. I. P. Quo : Wow ¡Excelente! Creo que no se puede votar 2 veces en contra :( .-- 13:16 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Diviel 03:00 13 jun 2015 (UTC) : Técnicamente, no todos los creepypastas tienen que dar miedo; Si, es decepcionante ver esa "información" que nos brinda cada relato de la categoría "Bestiario" (me refiero a 2 renglones) pero bueno, si quisieran saber de dicho demonio, para eso está internet.--Usuario:Isabella74 : -- Demasiadas ya, siempre que habia un articulo igual a este (y hasta con mas informacion) era borrado debido a que deberia ir al bestiario : Coincido con Trufas. Y sí, puedo deducir por qué se eliminaron tantos similares a este. Me temo que por lo menos una descripción satisfactoria del demonio valdría el esfuerzo, acaso condimentada con una experiencia perturbadora. Mínimo. R. I. P. Quo : Dadas las opiniones en el clan de la guillotina mi voto es a favor.-- 00:41 24 jun 2015 (UTC) Erekia : Una basura y desperdicio.-- . 21:32 13 jun 2015 (UTC) : Veré que puedo hacer pido 15 días les aviso cuando termine : Discúlpame, Piti, pero me temo que no merece sobrevivir. Sin sentido, hueca, un desperdicio de tiempo. Aún así, te deseo lo mejor en la labor de enmienda.------- R. I. P. Quo The DreamStalker Mala traducción, o tiene una pésima redacción, ortografía y sinceramente, no entendí NADA.- 00:41 16 jun 2015 (UTC) : Cierto, pero la idea no es tan mala. En mi opinión, debería salvarse y que alguien intente mejorar el artículo. Tengo pensado hacerlo, pero por el momento, no tengo tiempo... : A un lado mijos, sho lo arreglo.-- 16:36 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Listo, favor de leer y votar. Creo que habría que cambiarle de nombre, por otro lado perdón por el giro argumental del final. No se me ocurrió mejor cosa. El que guste puede cambiarlo.-- 01:24 29 jun 2015 (UTC) : Itsuki, ¡excelente trabajo! A partir de una versión originaria breve y algo acelerada, haz construido una trama compleja y poco consignada, lo que la hace especial.------- R. I. P. Quo : Me convence el cuerpo textual en conjunto. Un título coherente podría ser "Duerme la Bestia" o "Pesadillas monstruosas".------- R. I. P. Quo : La Historia quedo mucho mejor ahora. La historia esta perfecta... El Lick - Minecraft Pero, sinceramente, no creo que deba estar aquí. Quizás si deba estar en un foro de Minecraft, o en la Wiki del juego, pero no aquí. Esto no lo considero una creepypasta. : No esta mal, tiene algo de "Creepypasta".-- : He dudado mucho en dar mi voto, creo que Lavel tiene razón. A diferencia de "Herobrine", esta creepy no goza del elemento perturbador y creo que por la historia mas parece un bug del juego.-- 16:23 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Igualmente digo. Buen artículo, aunque con unas correcciones ligeras obtendría una imagen excelsa. Su naturaleza corresponde a lo propiamente minecraftiano. En efecto, un bug.------- R. I. P. Quo ¿Satanás en los Sims? La historia empezó bien pero en los últimos momentos se volvió algo muy cliché (y dando un final bastante visto). --Cordura (discusión) 15:08 21 jun 2015 (UTC) : El final es muy malo, de ahí que al principio haya parecido interesante no le quita lo clichepasta.-- 15:28 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Exactamente, Itsuki: cliché. Me atrajo bastante (amén de uno y otro error ortográfico), pero mi ánimo se diluyó con el penúltimo párrafo: completamente cliché. En fin, a decapitarla.------- R. I. P. Quo Los 9 Pecados Capitales de la "Biblia Satánica"- Pretensión Normalmente el satanismo es algo aterrador y espeluznante pero el como lo maneja este artículo hace pensar que simplemente esto no debe seguir aquí. --Cordura (discusión) 15:08 21 jun 2015 (UTC) : Pienso lo mismo. R. I. P. Quo : y la verdad opino lo mismo que antes, debe quedarse.-- : Pues no, no encuentro algún elemento que me haga votar en contra. Creo que podría perfectamente ir en un blog.-- 15:23 23 jun 2015 (UTC) EL ORIGEN DE GEMINIS Propuesta interesante. Deleznable, cliché, desordenada de tipo aglutinante en su elaboración (puntos y comas brillan por su ausencia, amén de distorsiones como "mensane" y "demaciado"). ----'R. I. P. Quo' : Buena idea, pero el texto no fue suficiente convincente y de buena calidad.-- . 19:58 22 jun 2015 (UTC) : Ortografía, redacción, una comita por el amor de Dios.-- 15:09 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Espero no arrepentirme de esta elección, pero le veo "cierto potencial" a esto; haré lo que pueda, no sé cuánto tardaré. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:17 23 jun 2015 (UTC) Mod. 0 Saturación-cliché a la orden del día: primero lo primero. Pésima ortografía, pésima correlación de elementos "perturbadores"---- R. I. P. Quo : Típico clichepasta de la categoría videojuegos.-- 15:00 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Su nivel de cliché es impresionante :v 17:07 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Elementos cliches,desorden y pesima ortografia.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 La verdad de ¡Hey, Arnold! : Mala, Mala, Mala, me confundió al final .- 02:04 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Mmm no se encontré algo sobre la historia en internet. Léanla otra vez.-- 14:36 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : He modificado mi voto por tu excelente trabajo, Itsuki; disfrutándola ya puedo curarme de la impresión ejercida por la versión originaria.------- R. I. P. Quo : No creo que sea necesario decir por que.-- El Campamento la verdad, una ortografía bastante mala.-- : Pésima. El argumento me parece trillado.------- R. I. P. Quo : No lo comprendo. Creepy Adicta ha estado editándolo después de su nominación. Por lo menos, podría notificarlo.------- R. I. P. Quo EIUSIVE Pésima calidad: plus de cliché y pésima ortografía. Las "grandes sonrisas" psicóticas de estos especímenes jamás faltarán a la hora de la verdad.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tiene el típico concepto de un "the killer" (cof cof sonrisa cortada cof cof) como dice Quo pésima ortografía : Cliché, psicópata típico y barato. También cabe resaltar (Como ya mencionaron) la sonrisa cortada Yo no te conozco. Sin comentarios.------- R. I. P. Quo Master Blood ¿1, 2, 3... 4, 5, 6? Precisaré: brevedad imposible, insuficiencia estructural de las acciones, simplificación al máximo.------- R. I. P. Quo : .-- : Pésima.-- 13:00 26 jun 2015 (UTC) ¿Qué mejor día para morir que Halloween? Personalmente, tiene potencial. No es necesario que señale tan contundentes imperfecciones: hablan por sí solas.------- R. I. P. Quo Deseo La idea en sí, no es mala; ¿Está mal implementada? Si, ¿Tiene pésima redacción? Si, ¿Errores ortográficos? Si, ¿Todo pasa demásiado rápido? Si.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Exacto: mal implementada es la palabra por excelencia. Y tus puntos coinciden; por mi parte, la idea es relativamente buena, pero no me convence: muere de hambre.------- R. I. P. Quo : Una idea mal desarrollada, con muchos errores ortográficos y encima muy corta.-- 12:51 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Facebook Como siempre, traductor google haciendo de las suyas.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Es susceptible de depuración. No ofrece mayores inconvenientes.------- R. I. P. Quo El Demonio De La Mascara Blanca Le veo mucho potencial. Por desgracia el desarrollo no ha agotado las posibilidades de una propuesta tan interesante y a la vez simple, es decir, un desarrollo simple pero nada interesante, amén de la pésima ortografía. Puede repararse a pesar de estas premisas. Una sugerencia: eliminar o modificar la última oración. Por favor: es el colmo de lo cliché.------- R. I. P. Quo : Bueno el titulo es interesante, la historia ni de lejos. No se me ocurre nada bueno y la verdad dudo de que alguien se anime a repararla.-- 12:45 26 jun 2015 (UTC) EYESOFIA No voy a opinar: habla por sí sola. Mi motivo es puramente personal: he leído las últimas palabras, he leído el comentario de Itsuki y la respuesta conmovedora: he sentido compasión. Me temo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que merezca su sitio en esta wikia.------- R. I. P. Quo : Ok, esperemos que quede aceptable.-- . 04:16 25 jun 2015 (UTC) : He concluido. Observaciones y opiniones serán muy bien recibidas.------- R. I. P. Quo : Quo, déjame felicitarte, quedo simplemente genial : Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia, Aisu-san.------- R. I. P. Quo : Experimento 009:Dark Night He vuelto a nominarla. Hace unos días desapareció del registro de la Guillotina; suspicaz porque solo detecté el voto de Conciencia, la busqué y la encontré preservando la plantilla. ¿Mi opinión respecto a "esto"? Sin comentarios.------- R. I. P. Quo : Ortografía, redacción, desarrollo, etc... eliminar.-- 12:28 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : Concuerdo con Quo.--Usuario:Isabella74 : 5mentarios. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 SUPAY WAWA Idea buena. Ortografía mala. Redacción pésima, puntuación no tan buena, le veo salvación, pero no creo que alguien se anime. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:05 25 jun 2015 (UTC) : No me pude resistir. Creo que ahora tiene la calidad mínima.-- 04:00 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : ¡Bien hecho, Itsuki! Es lo suficientemente buena. ¡Ay!, por mi parte, estoy muy lejos de ser un buen peruano en lo que a mitología andina se refiere. Me he europeizado demasiado en ese sentido. Confío en la sabiduría de Arguedas para ampliar mi perspectiva. Saludos, amigo mío, y excelente reivindicación.------- R. I. P. Quo : Se salva por mìnima calidad, y una narraciòn aceptable. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) EL TAXISTA . Mala redacción, mala calidad. : .-- : Pues que se me ha ocurrido repararla. Revisen por favor. Saludos : He modificado mi voto por tan excelente trabajo, Yrvoz. Salvo uno y otro error ortográfico, la historia merece redención. Sugerencia: la última oración no me convence mucho.------- R. I. P. Quo : . ¿Alguna sugerencia para el final? 00:27 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : Has colmado mis expectativas en ese sentido. Tal y como acaba de transmitírseme, logra el efecto perseguido.------- R. I. P. Quo : ¡Increible! Muy buena, gracias Yrvoz.-- 02:42 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : No obstante estar salvada de por sí, es menester que la plantilla no se retire hasta reunir los cuatro votos necesarios para su plena absolución. Saludos, Yrvoz.------- R. I. P. Quo : Muy buena creepy. Merece estar en la Wiki; buen trabajo Yrvoz. La Caricatura Perdida Reminiscencias lejanas de Tails Doll en versión Caricaturas. Precisaré: elaboración muy desafortunada por su lacónica aceleración; en términos de ortografía denota deficiencias relativamente graves.------- R. I. P. Quo Mala redacción y ni que decir de la ortografía.-- 02:36 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Pèsima ortografìa, ademas de tener pinta de un esbozo. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) BlindMaiden.Com - Origen Empezó bien, pero a medida que avanza se hacen tales faltas ortográficas y gramaticales que se me hizo imperdonable. A demás de ello, la historia tiene un inmenso cliché en el genero de los fantasmas y encima esta el hecho de colgarse de la fama de Blindmaiden.com para dar un mal origen. --Cordura (discusión) 22:59 25 jun 2015 (UTC) : Investigando por ahí me tope con esto, leanla de nuevo y decidan si se va o no.-- 02:31 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : He reemplazado mi voto porque el cambio es notable, Itsuki. Regular ciertos errores ortográficos y la historia dará una excelente impresión.------- R. I. P. Quo La verdad no es buena La verdad es que no es absolutamente buena. Un argumento confuso, mal ejecutado, condimentado con una ortografía deficiente.------- R. I. P. Quo : . Simplemente no es una creepypasta. No debe estar aquí. Eliminar. Las 7 Trompetas Del Apocalipsis La temática es demasiado atractiva, pero por más que he agudizado mi óptica crítica, no distingo lo "creepy", amén de ciertos errores ortográficos.------- R. I. P. Quo : El tema es muy actractivo, pero, como dices claramente Quo no hay contenido, o al menos no lo encuentro lo "creepy"... El Misterio de Akinator ... : Por su pésima calidad, tan notoria que facilita su decapitación, yo lo redireccionaría a la subcategoría de borrado rápido.------- R . I. P. Quo Juliet came for you: el origen Y le veo mucho cliché en la historia, además ¿Matar por un celular? ¿En serio?... : Otro "creepypasta" en las mismas condiciones: debe aniquilarse de inmediato.------- R. I. P. Quo Death Briden ... : Confusa, demasiado confusa por su redacción aglutinante, y cliché.------- R. I. P. Quo Dannylok experimento humano-42 Horrible redaccion, todo sucede muy rapido y esta desde hace tiempo.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Desarrollo pésimo. La ortografía es regular y oscila hacia lo deficiente.------- R. I. P. Quo Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo Podrìa tener potencial oculto, de episodios perdidos, pero aùn asì concuerdo con Quo. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) La Cripta Guarda potencial. Prometía bastante, pero ciertos reparos me impideron disfrutarla por entero. El problema en cuestión: los recursos discursivos de mala calidad (sacar una tierra impresionante, perduré solo con un fósforo) ''y ciertas deficiencias gramaticales ''(iba, edor). La oración del final se me hace demasiado confusa, no ininteligible.------- R. I. P. Quo Pido solo un dìa, ya estoy en eso. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) Lo lamento, amigo mío, pero no veo gran diferencia.------- R. I. P. Quo El Regreso De Laughing Además de tener una pésima redacción y una ortografía pútrida.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Concuerdo con Isabella, tiene una horrible estructura ortografica. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : Isabella, estos especímenes merecen "borrado rápido".------- R. I. P. Quo : .-- :: . Es un fan-fic, esto tendria que aparecer en borrado rapido. Demon Serpent Pésimo orden sintáctico. Puede enmendarse, pero no quedará impune------- R. I. P. Quo : Concuerdo con Quo, si alguien la repara votare en contra, le veo esperanza. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Nadie Escucha Puede que no tenga mucho cliché, pero aún así siento que es un Killer-oculto. Tiene algún que otro error y poca calidad. A mi parecer es una "joyita" en su género, lo demasiado laxo en su consistencia temática. No merece un juicio sino la decapitación inmediata.------- R. I. P. Quo .-- Los 3 Días de Oscuridad . Esto me suena tranquilamente a Wikipedia y opiniones del autor. Sin creepy ni suspenso... Concuerdo con Lavel. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) En cuanto a carecer de lo "creepy", discrepo: el desarrollo de carácter informativo logra suscitar "cierto" temor. Justamente ese rasgo "informal", mal aprovechado, me induce a compartir la opinión de Lavel.------- R. I. P. Quo Samira la destripadora No obstante los obstáculos gramaticales para su goce, creí en su propuesta hasta estrellarme duramente contra el cuarto párrafo: huecos argumentales imperdonables (¿Zalgo?, por ejemplo). Lo demás es literatura.------- R. I. P. Quo Su ortografia es pesima. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Ortografía de calidad pútrida.-- : Horrible, de acuerdo con los demás Nia The Murderous Ghost (Nia la fantasma asesina) Sigue un patron similar a los Killers. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Ese patrón incursiona en la segunda referencia dentro de la estructura de la creepy. Los otros dos capítulos referentes revelan la misma cualidad: pésimas.------- R. I. P. Quo : Otro Killer -_-. -- . 23:57 28 jun 2015 (UTC) : Pésima calidad MiniMurder La figurita de acción A pesar de que repare su ortografía y la historia esta llena de clichés. --Cordura (discusión) 22:26 28 jun 2015 (UTC) Sin comentarios más que este: lo mejor era incluirlo en Borrado Rápido.------- R. I. P. Quo El sueño Pésimo desarrollo de una idea prometedora: la calidad relativamente mala se derrumba en confusión e incoherencias al avecinarse los últimos párrafos, amén de la constante (mala ortografía).------- R. I. P. Quo La Grabaciòn de Nicolas Martin Lo lamento, Crepipaztas, pero los problemas de La Cripta se repiten en esta historia.------- R. I. P. Quo Aquel Muñeco De Trapo Ortografía pésima en cuanto palabras y uso de signos (puntos y comas brillan por su ausencia, sobre todo el punto aparte).------- R. I. P. Quo Le Temes A La Oscuridad ? Los errores son los mismos, como en la creepy superior, por la gracia del mismo autor.------- R. I. P. Quo Tan dulce… como la sangre Pésima ortografía, pésima cohesión argumentativa.------- R. I. P. Quo Red Bull y demonios Texto aglomerado y la historia de creepy tiene poco.-- Propuesta interesante aunque algo forzada: decae progresivamente en cuanto a calidad.------- R. I. P. Quo La notè con muchos etc. y no explìca bien el principio con sus etc. no se salva. Crepipaztas (Mi discusión) Una lastima.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 El episodio perdido de Ben 10 Alien Force Además de ser pésimo, tiene una cantidad infinita de clichés.--Eovoru (Mi Discusión) 16:31 29 jun 2015 (UTC) Saturación cliché.------- R. I. P. Quo Smile dead Killer latente. Si no es el espejo, son la sonrisa psicótica y la sudadera.-------. R. I. P. Quo No hay duda, Killer oculto.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Judy the crazy girl Pesima ortografia. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Pero desde que la mina entró a la casa y eso... me decepcionó, le veía potencial, pero si la arreglo implicaría cambiar todo el resto de la historia, y no da para hacer eso. Quizás alguien pueda arreglarla, pero lo dudo. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 13:39 30 jun 2015 (UTC)